<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾希x瑟庄妮】温血人/Heartbound by Lordictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718399">【艾希x瑟庄妮】温血人/Heartbound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator'>Lordictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordictator/pseuds/Lordictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>设定请以《战母》版本为主，含血腥描写<br/>Based on new Warmother version universe.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe/Sejuani (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【艾希x瑟庄妮】温血人/Heartbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定请以《战母》版本为主，含血腥描写<br/>Based on new Warmother version universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《温血人》</p>
<p>    越冬前秋于弗雷尔卓德人来说无疑是另一个冬季。横竖都是死人，亡家，灭族。不是降临在自己头上，就是由自己施加在别的部族那儿。</p>
<p>    北弗雷尔卓德人区分季节的方法是：积雪会高几个人头的刻度，暴风雪有没有变得风犯贱，隔壁部族会不会因饿肚子过来挨揍。</p>
<p>    而当雪面逐渐奶油一样化得沉坠下去，化得吐出了开年冬天吞噬的尸体——硬青墨黑的，甚至没有怪臭，他们就知道，白皑皑的夏天到了。南边的嫩草冒出了雪地，游荡着奶水丰满的野牛群，稻米像被倒了蜜，发黄莹亮起来。</p>
<p>    足够肥美了，适合掠夺了。这就是凛冬之爪的夏天。虽然秋天他们照样掠夺，冬天也是，只要族人永远缺少食物，他们就不会停止劫掠。</p>
<p>    先处死血盟——战母最愚忠的丈夫们，部族里最骁勇善战的败犬。再处死炉户，那些软弱的、只会抢占食物的温血人。随后是不愿归顺的战士，他们的尸肉会把横角熊和秃鹫喂得又肥又肿。最后才是部族孤立无援的领导者。战母。你的姐妹尚有蜜酒和鲜肉吗？她们在哪里游荡？带我们过去，丰富我们的食道。</p>
<p>    够格留下的只有妇孺和顺服的寒冰血脉。俘虏妇孺为战士们磨皮袄，烤面包。高贵的寒冰血脉为部族生产新的战母。自暴雪而出的掠夺爪牙从不惧怕孩子带着仇恨长大成人，因为仇恨在这里是不合格的一把毛筛。仇恨首先吞没你的同伴，同袍，血亲，然后是你自己。你没有家人，就注定曝尸冰原。</p>
<p>    仇恨只会淘汰劣质品，令存活的血脉更强大。仇恨是这片无暇之地的导师，屈服是如影随形的训诫。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮打懂事起就不得不直面母亲对自己莫名的仇恨，直到后来仇恨在她自己体内滋生。幸运的是，她是命硬的那类，穿过了筛。</p>
<p>    奥尔卡尔山脉的盆地是一片诅咒之地，是曾经冰之子的村庄，是瑟庄妮最喜欢带战士们光顾的牛羊肉巢。每年都有零零碎碎的部落散人在这里养育牧群，希望能熬过一次冬天。但自阿瓦罗萨的转世者重临之后的七年，人们却仍只能记住当年不翼而飞的“冰之子”。因为新的牧民和战士们总像水冲进盆一样留住，不到半年就被以凛冬之爪为首的大部族一瓢掀翻。盆地居民挤着奶心心念念参加过的丰收节，谈话间，不知敌人已窸窸窣窣地爬上了他们看不见的背山腰。</p>
<p>    今年的部族有了一个让瑟庄妮勉强记住的名字，灰狼部落，因为他们在晚夏与阿瓦罗萨结成了同盟。</p>
<p>    出自圣弓的冰蓝箭矢如约而至，它巨大精准地飞来，刺碎了一个正屠戮着炉户的角马骑兵的羚羊骨面具，骨头干开裂开，寒气将他裹成冰雕，推翻了周身的尸首和战争巨兽。</p>
<p>    “阿瓦罗萨的婊子来保他们的牛羊了！”这时才有人抱出了战号，对着南山腰下雪青苔般附着的阿瓦罗萨部队，吹足了整整十下。凛冬之爪从不把轻而易举的劫掠称为战斗。</p>
<p>    一个强壮的前锋被冻成冰雕，纯臻冰武器的严寒一瞬就冻裂了他的心脏，生而为战的部族却亢奋烦嚣，为臻冰武器解开封布，同血管一起嘈杂振鸣起来。</p>
<p>    战士们许久未目睹瑟庄妮兴奋得扭曲了脸。瑟庄妮就是那个被仇恨淘剩下的，她的愤怒撕破了筛子，驱使着她冲向死敌，曾与她立下血誓的同袍。</p>
<p>    阿瓦罗萨拼了吃奶的劲儿要保他们过冬的物资。她看得出来。女王亲临这么遥远的战场，更带上了那个南方蛮人，她迎娶的丈夫，一个不是寒冰血脉的血盟。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮用一场壮伟的雪崩补上了她婚礼没能到场的遗憾，作为血誓姐妹，这份礼物前所未有的厚重——她命部族里臻冰武器运用得最粗暴的战士们敲碎了几百英尺的山头，雷电轰鸣后，倾斜雪幕车轮般碾滚而来。冲向战场正中央。她与阿瓦罗萨的女王和她的血盟对峙的中心。</p>
<p>    艾希高喊着扑向她的血盟，瑟庄妮骑着钢鬃先于雪崩冲散他们，跳下去揪住了她的披风。瑟庄妮看见南蛮人被冲到了另一个山头，肋腹被划开一道血淋淋的口子，可他只是像野兽般愤怒地嘶吼，那些伤口就冒出红光和黑泥，迅速填补了凹痕。——一个不轻易死去的狂怒的战士。瑟庄妮逐渐通透了艾希选择他的原因。但他实在滚得狼狈不堪，最像样的举动是将獠牙般的长刀插进一块坚冰，人像块破烂的旗帜挂在刀上，肚皮下源源不断冲着雪块石块。</p>
<p>    而她和艾希运气不太好，雪崩原本可以将她们冲到山脚下，冲到瑞科史黛城前连同冰海的朝圣湖。</p>
<p>    雪崩将她们吹坠进了一槽冰壑里，随着一起跌落的还有好几个其他战士，还有中道就被凸冰剖腹挂在了冰壁上的挽马。弓箭手一直推搡着疯狂中的战士，指甲抓进皮衣，用那柄寒冷无比的长弓抽瑟庄妮的膝腿，没能成功。</p>
<p>    自打艾希展示出弓术天赋起，她的母亲和誓父们就开始教导她，从一开始就该避免落入近身的尴尬局面。瑟庄妮十六岁就比一头黑熊劲儿还大，一推一挥就将她掀翻在地。七年过去，她比一座要塞更不可撼动了。艾希听见自己在一片漆黑里坠入一阵湿臭，瑟庄妮最后一刻抓住兜帽将她拎起，即使如此瑟庄妮的战甲仍硬得嗑骨。她们一上一下摔在了什么软沉沉的东西上，然后滚到了冰面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    壑沟底下躺着一条不知什么时候跌死的海兽，它流出的血液体液流包揽了这冷风飕飕坑底的所有湿气。它临死的几分钟前可能冒了场大汗，汗滴冲出毛孔凝结成星点装的冰晶。现在他的硕大的圆滚的身形被臻冰武器自散的蓝光照亮，它皮肤的冰晶面上多了一个魁梧的人形，在一片晶莹里黑漆漆一大块——瑟庄妮摔上去砸的。</p>
<p>    几百米高的冰壑，海兽，两具灰狼部族的尸体，他们一跌下来就摔成了肉泥，除此之外空无一物。就和弗雷尔卓德其他地方一样，冰，和雪。</p>
<p>    这是冰原上一道狰狞的伤疤。温血人的炉谕说，弗雷尔卓德的洪荒神灵争吵时，雷霆与熔岩撕裂了大地，他们一爪挖在大地上，就能切成山峦，分裂出五个大部族。这俩神老干架，掌控火焰与煅冶奥恩，和掌控雷电与战争的沃利贝尔。</p>
<p>    神谕里说，沃利贝尔在死斗里放了个屁，就崩断了冰层，奥恩见机举锤砸歪他的脑袋，不灭狂雷十四只眼球中的一只掉进一条不知名的谷底，从那以后熏臭冲天，过路的飞鸟都会被熏昏头，藏在奥恩卡尔山一处秘密的裂缝里。无人愿意接近。</p>
<p>    他们斗殴到第三日夜晚，艾维尼亚来布道她的仁慈，却被沃利贝尔的脖子处的血盆大口咬断了一片羽稍。冰晶凤凰被他的脏牙逼出了火气，用暴雪压过狂雷，用冰雪覆盖了裂谷，就像给婴儿盖上毛毯。无论是弗雷尔卓德的雪，还是盖住新生儿的毛毯，都抚慰着死亡。</p>
<p>    之所以说不是奥恩的铸锤凿开的，是因为奥恩凿开的裂谷底下一定会是滚滚岩浆。瑟庄妮起初还感到幸运，因为她必须活着一统弗雷尔卓德，被困只是一时，她总会找到出去的方法。后来同艾希的争吵让她耳根发麻。心情烦躁透顶时，她偶尔会想，还不如掉岩浆里睁着眼睛死。</p>
<p>    她们只用了五分钟从浑身散架的跌落中重整，随后将无用的争吵斗殴持续了十小时还是二十小时，断层底下有滑溜溜的冰面，够她们舞。艾希根本不可能在这么狭隘的地方战胜瑟庄妮这么凶猛一头猛兽，只能撕咬时咬她的手和脖颈。瑟庄妮对这种小挠小抓不屑一顾，一边嘲讽着，将弓箭手的手臂掰脱臼，等她疼到半夜虚弱却又睡不着时给她摁回去。阿瓦罗萨的战母满嘴血污还能喋喋不休，瑟庄妮对着冰壁想，她和自己争吵的时候，那张脸才像个弗雷尔卓德的战母——暴脾气，实力至上，将反对者的头拧断。可那种神情也没持续多久。</p>
<p>    残忍与仁慈，牺牲与生存，掠夺和统一，这些吵不出结果的话题，和弗雷尔卓德持续千年的分裂一样无果，和现在被困的她们一样束手无策。她们幼时还能做挚友，到骨头长得越来越老，越来越硬。瑟庄妮所有的狡猾都点亮在她不饶人的嘴皮上，她们谁也没法再说服谁了。</p>
<p>    艾希好几次以为瑟庄妮差点把自己压死，但铁面魁梧的女人总是在她最难受的一刻松了手。她们不算旧账，因为新仇够吵到雪化。瑟庄妮把她揍得爬不起来，坐到一边抱着膀子背对艾希躺下。冷到半夜，战士突然抽泣了两声。艾希支起散架了的四肢爬起来，抄起弓往她肩膀上抽了两下，愠愠地骂：窝囊废。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮不知是被抽晕了还是根本不觉得疼，艾希抽了她之后幽魂般回到她站起来那片光滑的冰面上躺下，瑟庄妮对她的突然挑事无动于衷。</p>
<p>    她全程背对着艾希，而艾希一直侧着头望她。</p>
<p>    要是瑟庄妮没有偷偷抹泪的话。没有的话，艾希可能不会骂她。</p>
<p>    七年来她们第一次有了再独处的机会，从女孩儿直接跨到女人，和几具尸体一起，在冰沟底下。气氛却比在战场上更僵持。她们从早到晚都紧紧捏着臻冰武器，寒冷侵骨，到第二天，她们吐出的呼吸都不会生白烟了。</p>
<p>    第三天，她们被臻冰反噬得太厉害，头顶一条蠕虫般的天缝从白亮到暗淡，安静了如此之久，也没人进食。到麻痹的夜晚，艾希终于爬向了那个死倔的背影，抓过披风搂住她。瑟庄妮的皮肤和铠甲比她想象的更冰冷，艾希头疼，这样抱在一起或许根本没法取暖。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮不是个无理取闹的人，尤其是在弗雷尔卓德的生存经验上。她对同袍很赏脸，她也的确冷得快动不了了，扭过了身子和她抱在一起取暖。只是各自手中仍紧握武器。艾希用长弓拦住瑟庄妮的腰背，粗大的链枷缠着射手的臂膀。就像几年前的久别重逢，她们一起击败了海兽，谁都没准备放下武器。</p>
<p>    总之，七年之后，她们再一次相拥睡去。</p>
<p>    第四天艾希发现瑟庄妮永远携带着葛伦娜送给她的那把匕首，中心嵌着一块宝珠状的臻冰。</p>
<p>    ——那把匕首和母亲一样锋利。艾希望着瑟庄妮捏着那把匕首轻而易举地破开那头海兽的尸体，只有切开冰块的声音，切到最里面翻手削下几块，这头海兽被冻透了，里面几乎没有腐臭味。瑟庄妮掌掴敲碎肉里的一些冰渣丢给艾希，自己随便切点下嘴就咬。她终于取下了那副沉重头盔，露出了细碎的白色短发。艾希视那为停战的信号。</p>
<p>    她们幼时都有金砂般柔和的发色，但她们见对方忽然白头时不惊讶也不过问。年纪轻轻就拥有如雪的发色是一种荣誉，证明她们常使臻冰，是真正生于寒冰的冰裔。</p>
<p>    艾希举弓为灯，这条海兽的巨大超出想象，是许多部族整个秋天都筹集不到的食物。他们没有皮毛，没有米豆，没有牛羊就无法越冬，他们就会成为别人的食物。</p>
<p>    “你爬吧。我不会对你的背后放箭。我说过我会永远视你为姐妹。”艾希突然对瑟庄妮说。战士已经盯了那片冰壁好几天了。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮是艾希所知最“懂得”弗雷尔卓德的冰裔。若不是和自己在这坑底对峙，爬一面百米的冰壁绝没可能难倒她。</p>
<p>    凛冬之爪的战母死死盯着她。</p>
<p>    “那你呢？阿瓦罗萨的战母。你看起来并没有攀冰道具。”</p>
<p>    艾希没说话，只是攥紧了长弓。瑟庄妮最后冷冷地哼了一声。</p>
<p>    再装腔作势也掩盖不了她没好到哪儿去的事实。瑟庄妮只有葛伦娜的匕首，和手中巨大的连枷——凛冬之怒。</p>
<p>    它着实不适合攀爬，绞合的铁链过于粗长，比得上成年战士的大腿，锤体的臻冰过于巨大，瑟庄妮每次靠它卷出魔法风暴时，都会咬着一根木棒分散侵蚀肉体的剧痛。它应是扫荡军队的，而不是用来爬墙壁的。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮挥舞沉重的链枷上凿，要使不小的力，她凿开一个大洞，注入魔力让臻冰的寒气将冰壁冻住，确信那块巨大的臻冰卡在冰壁里封冻得死死的，她才敢猛扯链枷向上扑跃，然后跃至最高点时将锤头再砸入更高的冰壁，且绝不能失手，不然就会跌落。</p>
<p>    长时间紧握臻冰武器源源不断地对她施以剧痛，她攀爬到五十米这柄武器就彻底冻麻了她的肩膀，刺激她的细胞，挤出眼泪，牙颚不住打颤。</p>
<p>    她缺乏的不是爬出这片冰壁的体能，而是缺少驱使这件工具的更纯的冰裔血统。</p>
<p>    她不可遏地又摔了下来，上一次她好歹爬了百米出头，离得越来越近的天幕在她鼻梁横疤上撒了一层薄晖，最后还是跌入黑暗。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮恶狠狠地骂了几句，她落地再歪一点胫骨就要裂了。艾希跑来搀扶她，她下意识要拒绝，手臂却冻得发抖。</p>
<p>    阿瓦罗萨和赛瑞尔达的时代，寒冰血脉们随时创造出一条天桥轻而易举，她们征服瓦罗兰大陆的时候，脚踏之处悉数结冰，不需要考虑无法渡过湍河，只需要走过去就好了。更不需要担忧南方的湿热削减战斗的敏锐，她们所到的南方都不会再温暖。</p>
<p>    但那都是九千年以前了。残存的寒冰血脉和杂种交配，越来越薄弱。到现在还有些她们这样温温的半吊子，这样两个被困在冰沟里的两人，竟然还在争抢弗雷尔卓德的女皇。</p>
<p>    “你我都是杂种，都是废物，我们只是废物之间斗高下。这片大陆上哪怕出现一个真正的冰裔，统一就不会这么麻烦。”瑟庄妮突然对着冰壁上的凹痕说没厘头的话，那片她爬不出去的滑溜溜的墙。</p>
<p>    她这句话说完落音很久了艾希都没说话。又有一块肉从天上掉下来砸在一旁，不知道又是吃了什么的秃鹫掉的。瑟庄妮坐不住了。她怎么这时候这么沉默。</p>
<p>    “你把自己当生育的工具？阿瓦罗萨的战母？你要和那个南蛮人生更低贱的杂种吗？”</p>
<p>    艾希只是沉默地抱着腿，像是没听见瑟庄妮的挑衅。这几天的斗殴争吵和封闭的环境把她这个外交达人给冲魔怔了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    或许阿瓦罗萨人只有到了晚上升篝火的时间才能唠唠叨叨，她们就是爱讲故事。瑟庄妮想。</p>
<p>    艾希提了个点子，她擅长封冻，可以依托圣弓用魔法凝聚成冰阶，但她不可能只靠自己，更需要瑟庄妮踩在阶梯上凿一些可以攀爬悬挂的凹洞，这样就能大大减少必要的阶梯数量。</p>
<p>    老实说瑟庄妮听完后第一反应是艾希又在使阴招妆模作样想法改善她们之间的关系。阶梯和凹槽？这搭配听起来怪恶心的，其实根本不需要她做阶梯，自己只需要吃东西，休息修整，就能爬出去了。</p>
<p>    她想象自己跳出这该死天坑的一刻，她们被冲到一个险隘的地方，掉进一个深不见底的坑。就算他们的子民猜到是这一条，估计也不会在晚秋的时候冒险下来查看。操。可能那些祭司们已经开始怂恿部族挑选新的战母了。等自己出去了他们最好规规矩矩的，对，就这样跳出去，跳回雪原上，周围寂静无人……无人……</p>
<p>    “……要死。”她脑子一嗡。</p>
<p>    是能爬出去。那艾希怎么办呢？</p>
<p>    她的南蛮血盟会坚持不懈地寻找战母吗？可他们是政治联姻。啧。她可一点都不想考虑那个南蛮人的事，会令她抓狂。</p>
<p>    天上又掉了一块秃鹫吃一半的尸肉。瑟庄妮真怕哪天有块肉把艾希给砸出脑震荡，弓箭手身上的几片布在她看来永远都和没穿差不多。</p>
<p>    艾希则显得对天降肉块更无动于衷，肉块不如一片枯木有用。她取出置放火堆里烤了许久的海兽骨，拿刀撬开递给瑟庄妮，烤得嗞嗞冒响的骨髓，瑟庄妮爱直接吃或涂到肉上当调料。这是她们能在下面吃到的大餐。艾希过程稍微复杂些，她捧着食物为另外两具尸体祈祷，大致说些你们不再挨饿的蠢话。听得瑟庄妮心口上爬牛蚁。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮厌倦了艾希每天持续不断为那两个灰狼部族的温血人祈祷。他们摔成肉泥的时候不仅都闭上了眼，而且死得难看。摔死就是最丢人的死法之一。</p>
<p>    “你不要在这里虚情假意了。他就算不在这儿摔死，也会被雪崩冲到别的沟里。”瑟庄妮越说越气。虚伪的温血人，没有能力保护自己，爱撒谎，爱投机取巧，整天脑子里只有面包和热粥的妇孺。炉户，炉户不就是靠着火堆才能生存的废物吗。“雪崩是我派亲信凿出来的。你有空像炉户一样祈祷，不如冲我这儿撒气，给他们复仇。”</p>
<p>    明明她也在雪崩的冲势正下方。不够机灵强壮的家伙都被冲走了。</p>
<p>    “我知道是你引起的。”艾希对战士宣扬战功无动于衷。艾希从不低估瑟庄妮，不像其他阿瓦罗萨人一样把她当个可怖的莽夫。她从小与她是玩伴，是瑟庄妮的同袍姐妹，她知道瑟庄妮虽有些缜密的想法，不至于看不出。</p>
<p>    “对，是我。诺克萨斯那帮毛贼来的时候，他们也通过这样的方式感受到了弗雷尔卓德的呼吸。”</p>
<p>    “那场战斗是诺克萨斯人的险胜。”艾希打岔。</p>
<p>    “我忘了你们是没有资格分享那场战斗的战利品的。”瑟庄妮轻蔑地哼哼，“是我们的胜利。我们只出动了一半先锋，把他们永远赶走了。当你载歌载舞办酒招待德玛西亚农民，过你的女王小游戏时，我们已经在他们内心埋下了恐惧的种子。”</p>
<p>    “你太过自负。崔利法军队只是探洞的火把，他们只是在证实我们是否和曾经的帝国一样不可动摇。”</p>
<p>    “那就让他们继续来吧。他们对寒冷一无所知。”</p>
<p>    谈话又进行不下去了。或者说，16岁之后，她们没能再进行任何一场正常的谈话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    艾希奉劝过瑟庄妮，那条海兽的肉吃太多有轻微的致幻效果。瑟庄妮不听，她无法容忍艾希拿自己帮忙折的海兽骨去祭奠耻辱死去的温血人，后来连骨髓也不吃了。结果当晚就梦到了往事，昏昏沉沉的，摇着摇着就摇回了她们在冰海上漂流的日子。船上堆着她们一起狩猎来的海兽格鲁芬，两人一起切的大块肉，比霜卫要塞的阶梯还宽还厚，堆在船上和血一起冻成红红的冰砖。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮对男人这种生物是从来没好感的，因为她首先就把荣誉的战士单独划分，不以性别冠加偏见，这样一排除，就没什么能看的了。葛伦娜是战士，奥拉夫也是战士，甚至连艾希的亲生父亲，那个虽然实力不及葛伦娜但慈祥温厚的老头儿，也是荣誉的战士。瑟庄妮往往不会太过在意她们的性别。又恰好，这类战士是瑟庄妮唯一钦佩的人，对于其它，她都不大喜欢。</p>
<p>    她们还在长个儿就总有男孩儿追求艾希，想办法爬上她的床，那之中甚至不乏霜卫要塞来的走狗，一个心爱她又不得不杀掉她的骗子。数不清的男人想要与她誓约，作为血盟，让她孕育光荣的战母和勇猛的战士。</p>
<p>    “以后要是有恶心男孩儿纠缠你，你就告诉我。我保证，那绝对不止打断下巴这么轻松。”</p>
<p>    她听见十六岁的自己在梦里这么对躺在身边的艾希说。该死，她真的有说过那种话。</p>
<p>    场面一晃，瑟庄妮看见还是金发时的她们，廓吉雅这个老温吞又躺在皮椅上冒酒泡，她看见自己在营地里揍翻那些老二都没长熟的男孩，搬石头砸长熟了的。艾希就站在她身后哭，也不知道在哭什么。她的身板那时候瘦小无比，皮肤看起来比黄油还软，一个行走的竹竿架子，完全看不出是葛伦娜的孩子。</p>
<p>    弗雷尔卓德人不喜欢娇弱的女子，盆骨不够宽生不出又大又肥的孩子，身体不够强壮，年年受冻生病。她们大多只会是冰面搓衣都不会的情妇和妓女，还搓不出火，烧不出温热的饭。也不知道那些男孩儿从哪儿听到这些，孩子们玩闹时，他们就发狠地对还没开始长个的艾希说这些话。艾希不想这样，但这改不了小时的她活像一像不折不扣的温血人，孱弱温吞。除了不怕冷，她和寒冰血脉一点不沾边。但瑟庄妮从没想过要欺负她，她搞不懂为什么那些男孩儿总刁难她，于是她揍了那些男孩儿。打了她头一次夏天来的奥恩卡尔山脉的成名炮响。</p>
<p>    凛冬之爪第一次来阿瓦罗萨的时候，瑟庄妮曾认为这样的拜访只会被寒冰部族的人当蹭饭吃的穷鬼，从未想过夏天的迁徙会成为苦涩童年最期待的热油汤。</p>
<p>    ——这是葛伦娜的娃，你换个逗吧。</p>
<p>    ——就是要她，她和她妈我都要。</p>
<p>    喂！你的蠢脸给葛伦娜当夜壶都不够格！</p>
<p>    她打不过那些成年人，皮球一样被踢来踢去。那些粗暴的男人来自洛克法，最毛草不生的荒地，最野蛮的冰穴人。他们些许是被冻得后脑漏风，神叨又胆大包天。他们要举锤子敲碎孩童脆嫩颅骨，愚蠢熊孩子的头颅会像水瓜一样清脆地裂开。</p>
<p>    要死。要死了。</p>
<p>    “——”竹竿一样的金发女孩儿抱起一个酒罐子，从背后狠狠砸向男人们的脚。这场偷袭被她的惊声尖叫给彻底坏了汤，但她砸出去了，并且真的砸在了活人身上，砸出了血。瑟庄妮像条发急的恶狗，抓起陶罐片扎穿那个男人的脸，嵌着黑土的指甲刮着眼球，就像捣弄饭碗里的草糊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你就是葛伦娜的女儿？”瑟庄妮鼻青脸肿地问。艾希点了点头，瑟庄妮便张口就说：“……娘炮。”</p>
<p>    和她差不多大的女孩儿震惊，急出眼泪，冻得生痛，便立刻去擦。“我是女性。”</p>
<p>    “我知道。我只是不知道别的词儿。”瑟庄妮舔舔嘴角的血，“就你一个小妹妹还女性。和你母亲比起来，你就是个娘炮。”</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮看艾希和自己一样词汇贫乏，说完咧嘴得意地笑。还没笑出声，艾希就一气之下推翻了她。</p>
<p>    “哎哟喂、”艾希一巴掌推在胸口的青肿，疼痛扼住了瑟庄妮的呼吸，麻痹感都还未消退的屁股猛摔上踩硬了的雪，像有人把火盆里烤红的碳泼了上去。</p>
<p>    “你们男人都一个样！”</p>
<p>    “喂！放尊重点！我可没长那么丑的东西！”瑟庄妮不管不顾，立刻跳了提来。若不是她看过部族里男人的那玩意儿，还是喝过头脱衣摔跤，也不会这么怒不可遏。瑟庄妮不知道那么丑的一块肉有什么好比的，幼时也听不大懂他们说的些什么，只知道他们引以为豪。</p>
<p>    他们高呼敬拜战母的名字，有的男人说，总有一天要让这玩意儿为部族带来新生无畏的战母。有的男人说，自己已经功成名就，有两个女儿活到了春天的命名日，自己为女儿们感到骄傲。</p>
<p>    他们这样谈论着，仿佛他们所有的荣誉都归功于胯下二两臭肉。瑟庄妮不解，他们要怎样生孩子？不是母亲生的吗？战士不应该以强键的体魄和战功为荣吗？</p>
<p>    烂醉的男人们不屑于给偷窥的孩子答案。他们的谈论越来越离奇，将毛皮手套按进火炉旁的铁桶，揪出一条最瘦小的冬鳗。它们被捕捞上来，被从不用来割稻谷黑麦的弯镰刮去助它抵御严寒的晶片麟，于是细长条身变得光滑无比。男人们像抄起绳子一样往毛发浓密的生鑿殖鑿器底下缠，呜呼地喊叫。瑟庄妮到此开始干呕。她偷偷滚了一罐酒出来，敲碎盖子把头扎进去闷了一口，辣的她立马喷了出来。要死，要死。她咒骂着，抱起酒罐往脸上倒，睁着眼睛——弗雷尔卓德战士唯有睁眼死去才是无上光荣。</p>
<p>    第二天她仍拥有湛蓝的眼睛，没被冻裂，只是又辣又疼。但好歹只是疼外边儿。</p>
<p>    “你看清楚了！我可是女人！”艾希这人让她没由来的窝火，想把那张漂亮脸蛋杵进牦牛粪。被男人围攻时，她就像个漂亮的瓷娃娃，不去反抗——这样的人竟然是那个葛伦娜的女儿，这样的人竟然说自己是男人！</p>
<p>    她当着艾希的面扒下了裤子，光秃秃的一片，让艾希永远记住了她，尖叫着。</p>
<p>    艾希的反应也让瑟庄妮彻底记住了她这茬，比听闻葛伦娜曾战胜廓吉雅震撼百倍。——凛冬之爪的野孩子刚要把提裤把又痛又冷的大腿捂住，艾希冲过来扒住了她的手，把她的裤子拉垮到更底下。</p>
<p>    “喂！你干什么！”瑟庄妮扯了一把，却没想到艾希抓得死死的。</p>
<p>    “伤疤。”艾希盯着她的小腿说。她的大腿上是新鲜的红紫淤肿，但小腿上的长条口子已经有些发黑，周边皮肤龟裂成絮状的片。 “这是鞭子。”</p>
<p>     “我要成为战母，不会怕这点小伤。”瑟庄妮在艾希要摸上那片皮肤前将裤子拽了回来。神色愤愤。“葛伦娜，你是葛伦娜的女儿。你一点都不像她。她是尖矛，是利斧，是暴雷和闪电，是弗雷尔卓德的暴风雪。”</p>
<p>    她一边念诵着，眼前是那位传奇战母唯一的孩子。瘦瘦地蹲坐在雪地里，眼睛里装满同情。“而你是什么。钓鱼的弯钩吗？”</p>
<p>    又细又脆，食人雕的颚一张一合，就跟箭杆儿一样断了。艾希给她就是这样的感觉。</p>
<p>    艾希的同情远不止如此，她一边自说自话，没劝好族人，亏待了客人，然后跑远了。瑟庄妮觉得艾希这人怪得很，看起来唯唯诺诺的，却敢打大人。瑟庄妮在自家部族里从没见哪个男孩儿敢举酒罐子反抗别的战士，只有她自己整天对着无所事事的大人怒吼。</p>
<p>    葛伦娜的女儿从储粮仓里抱出了一堆豆子和盐，用她的披风托着。瑟庄妮愣了愣，依旧板着臭脸坐在原地。</p>
<p>    她是葛伦娜的女儿，自然能堂而皇之地进去出来，手捧新鲜的食材。瑟庄妮没说要吃，她就已经在小锅里倒了水炖，拿着漆黑的木杆绞。瑟庄妮想找机会溜号，但稍一轻举妄动她就会拿那根热了的黑杆戳自己，眼巴巴地望着别部族的孩子。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮一边扭捏，但她得承认艾希懂得一些高贵的礼数。她拿东西时额外拿了一些黑糖出来，又黑又丑，畸形得像块在泥水里打了滚的石头。艾希把丑的那块——也是大的那块分给瑟庄妮。瑟庄妮半信半疑地舔了舔，张开牙口嗑下去。乳牙掉光前，这块黑糖是她这辈子啃过最幸福的吃食。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    廓吉雅发现了瑟庄妮的所作所为，骑着野猪把她丢到荒野喂狼。其实瑟庄妮听艾希说，那个被她用陶片刺伤的战士只是烂了脸，一只眼睛不好使。她们终究还是孩童，力气不足以就这样杀掉一个成年人。可母亲还是把她丢到雪原上了。</p>
<p>    她饿了两天，第三天夜晚躲在草丛里远远望见了被狼群围捕的角马，巨大尖锐的角上镀满血浆，其中一根断在雪地里，沾着眼球块和脑浆。那些狼和她一样饿，围猎警惕地开始，不带一丝骄傲地结束。两头狼被角马后踹得蹑足颤抖，一只被尖叫刺穿。狼的捕食失败了。脱群拼死反扑的猎物躯赶走了捕食者，但蹄子被咬得不成型，皮毛下遍布抓痕，奄奄一息地跪在雪地里。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮用手肘夹起那枚断角——要死，她实在是冻得手指一碰就裂。她颤巍地咬住断面一头，扶着戳进了角马脖颈，喷溅热血赋予她第二次生命，将她从刺麻的寒冷中解救，要将幼小冰冻的手臂浇化。狼的肉干瘪酸柴，她先嚼了几口马肉，它的确鲜嫩，全是咸铁味。但纤维太重，她嚼了二十下，嚼成一团毛线一样绞着的东西，最后只能硬吞下去。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮捏着那柄尖锐的角剖开马匹的肚子，取出胃袋，从酸臭的半消化的草渣里挤出尚有余温的汁水，张嘴去接。她不能吃冰，这只是自杀，血液太咸，只会让她更渴。——没有人教她这些，只因她不是第一次被母亲丢掉喂狼。</p>
<p>    她躺进角马肚子里，发丝里浸满血污。她想起阿瓦罗萨的那个冰脉，葛伦娜的女儿，她一定每晚都能睡这么温暖的被窝。因为她是葛伦娜的女儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    制梯凿槽的工程有条不紊的进行，它算不上难，但臻冰武器和魔法带来的消耗总让她们不得劳逸结合。瑟庄妮看不下只有艾希一个人抢尽风头，站在最高的一处台阶上挥舞链枷，夹杂碎冰的风暴似个磨砂轮，将十米出头的冰壁刮得凹凸不平。她伸手扒住一块凹槽攀爬上去，密集的凸冰也足够稳固。她对这成果很满意，不会攀岩的弗雷尔卓德人活该被冻死。</p>
<p>    “艾希。你说，葛伦娜，她是因命运而亡的吗。”瑟庄妮揉搓没了知觉的右臂，不知怎么地忽然伤感起往事。或许是昨晚那个帮她回忆地狱的梦，又或许只是单纯的疲惫。</p>
<p>    “我不喜欢命运这个词。我也不认为她是因命运而亡，她是被自己的执念害死的。”艾希将冰弓置放在一边，做着和瑟庄妮差不多的按摩和搓手。臻冰武器的蓝光照亮两人灰白的脸。“我憎恨这个字眼。它带给我的只有比臻冰更无情的屈服。她是……因我而死的。”</p>
<p>    “可你七年前说是她犯下了错。”</p>
<p>    “她是为我而犯错的。她是为了我才去寻找阿瓦罗萨的王座的。”</p>
<p>    要死。瑟庄妮啧舌，她最不想听见的就是这样的话。</p>
<p>    “你想换个话题。”艾希睨视她，兜帽金边似金色枝叶悬在她脸边。</p>
<p>    “是，艾希。你和狐狸一样敏锐。但我更希望的是你永远闭上你那张漂亮的臭嘴。”</p>
<p>    “我很乐意倾听你的意见。但条件是，你以后要少招惹泰达米尔。”</p>
<p>    “我现在又想换一个话题。而且我认为你错会了我的意思。”</p>
<p>    “我知道你不可能照做，所以才那样说。我说服不了你，所以只能警告。”艾希故意将视线移向瑟庄妮按捺着的臂膀，这是道长针般的视线，它不是那么痛，却像一阵悸悸的警告，难以忽视。“他的力量很古怪，有时会不可控地狂躁，怒火像是受到了不源自这片土地的魔法能量的干扰。瑟庄妮，你一定觉得我是在保他，但不止如此，我是不希望你因无关紧要的怨恨不明不白地死。”</p>
<p>    “你认为我对上他会死！？艾希，你知道你说了多么可笑的话吗！”</p>
<p>    “冲我作威是没有用的。我很清楚你在想什么。你其实清楚他的威胁。我还知道你在战场上专程去挑战他是有你自己的私心。我还知道你从不喜欢男人。我们在冰海上那一整周你都没有提过男人。”</p>
<p>    “你少乱说，我提了男人。”</p>
<p>    ——冰海上，她还好意思提冰海上那几天。那几天我和你交谈的每一个字我都记得一清二楚。那几天我以为抓住了糖。我不想后悔的时候才反应过来那是场欣慰的共处。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮咄咄逼人地说着，把大半的话憋在心里敲鼓，舌尖刮过狼犬般的尖牙，那上面只挂着血肉的咸味。该死。每次怀念黑糖粗糙暴力的甜味时她都会觉得自己像个懦夫，因为她接受了艾希的慷慨怜悯，还耻辱地感到满足。</p>
<p>    “你提了你胖揍一个男孩儿。现在我们又能确信你对男人男孩儿有仇恨了。哦还有我们小时候打猎，你总拿着我们的战利品去嘲讽别的男孩儿。”</p>
<p>    “嘿，阿瓦罗萨的‘女王’，听着。我不会尊敬任何比我弱小的男人，我和你不一样，弱者不值得我半点的尊敬。至于女人，至少她们有的像你一样爱使阴招，至少能在弗雷尔卓德活下来，那可以，我认可。至于其他的，有些要缝线，要烹饪，按摩的手法比臭男人得道，她们比吃败仗的臭男人强太多，这是她们的选择。那我也认可，她们并不是失败者。不是所有人生来就能当战母，她们没有你们这些斯文人常谈的……义务。”</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮说到最后斟酌了下用词，可显然，这并没有说服艾希——她反而露出了一股，震惊的味道。</p>
<p>    “你认为弗雷尔卓德男性们拥有战斗的义务。瑟庄妮，我还未曾想过你会这么偏袒女性。”</p>
<p>    “你这样的说法让我很窝火。”瑟庄妮伸手满含进攻性地指她，艾希怎么能这样完全抓错重点。</p>
<p>    “那我接下来要说的会让你更火大。瑟庄妮，我认为你还是很富有爱和包容心的，只是方式不寻常。那这样我认为我们还仍有合作的余地。”</p>
<p>    艾希说得没错——瑟庄妮的确更火大了。她抡起一拳砸向了艾希，弓箭手格挡开了这一拳，没有费多大的力。她不仅有自知之明，更知晓眼前的敌人和自己一样使不出力。她们或许是这片冰原上最了解臻冰的寒冰血脉，对彼此出拳的绵软无力拿捏精准。</p>
<p>    “爱和包容心是你最富有的东西，艾希。不是我。葛伦娜对所有男人都是这样的想法，但她到死都是爱着你的。她给予你的爱，和包容心富足了你和我截然不同的人生。”</p>
<p>    战士的声带发狠地颤抖，她将另一只拳头也挥向了弓箭手，对方握住她的双拳，纤长的手臂隆起久经锻炼的肌肉线条。唯独手臂的力量她有自信与瑟庄妮对峙——艾希死死地撑住瑟庄妮的双臂，对方威压十足地站起来，将体重压上去，艾希咬紧牙躺在瑟庄妮魁梧的阴影里撑着这个莽夫，不甘示弱。</p>
<p>    “对，葛伦娜，我的母亲。我正因为了解她，我才如此了解你。瑟庄妮，你不必如此一板一眼地追求她。我的母亲是最勇敢最骄傲的战士，但她并不是一个、完人——”</p>
<p>    艾希抬腿蹬开了瑟庄妮，而对方咆哮起来，像只恶犬。“——是！艾希！我永远都是可怜的那个！我什么都没有！连爱和向往的人这种理所当然的东西都要从你那儿去窃取！因为廓吉雅和希·简他妈的从来没给过我！你就尽情取笑吧——！”</p>
<p>    她抬手要砸向一旁的冰壁，但艾希瞪大双眼跪爬过来，紧紧地盯着她，张开双臂搂她入怀。瑟庄妮惊愕地蹭她的后背，想把她拽开。到现在来还决裂了七年的同袍拥抱？她真的——</p>
<p>    “嘿，瑟庄妮。好女孩儿，好姐妹。你不需要窃取爱。我们是血盟之亲。”艾希将头埋进瑟庄妮的肩膀，下巴抵着战盔上干硬的毛，耳边传唤战士冷静不下来的呼吸。</p>
<p>    “我愿意给你的，从来都不是施舍你的。”</p>
<p>    艾希真的和温血人一样狡猾卑鄙。——艾希亲吻了瑟庄妮，仰首温暖她额前细碎的白发，温柔地安慰着自己的同袍。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮气不过，拎起她的兜帽将她扯开。艾希压了压眉毛，眉梢挑出了一股质疑感，仿佛在说自己没救了。</p>
<p>    艾希一定不知道怎么爱女人。她脑内荡魂摄魄，要死。疯了。可能又会被踹吧。算了，反正也不痛。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮脸上一晃孩子恶作剧得逞般的微笑，凑前吻上了她的嘴唇。</p>
<p>    这下她总该没想到了。瑟庄妮甚至有些沾沾自喜，但她很快就意识到这只是一阵可笑的侥幸。并至此开始，觉得自己可能从没读懂艾希。——她依旧拥抱着自己，手臂挽着肩膀和腰，她张合嘴唇回吻着自己，温热的舌尖轻轻地舐上干裂发硬的嘴唇。那双和圣弓一样冰蓝，发着光的眼神凝视着。</p>
<p>    啊，她记得这种眼神。阿瓦罗萨战母婚礼那天，瑟庄妮并非没有到场。她只是骑着钢鬃远远地在奥恩卡尔山的一头眺望瑞科史黛城。她用这样的眼神接受子民的祝福，用这样的眼神为新来的炉户洗礼。她的瞳仁和她身后阿瓦罗萨冰雕手捧的臻冰有如出一辙的靛蓝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “你才不知道怎么取悦女人。”</p>
<p>    “我最知道如何取悦女人。男人们都太烂了。”</p>
<p>    这话瑟庄妮爱听，但不是这个时候听。</p>
<p>    艾希亲吻着她，捻弓的指节给予她未知的体验。要死。瑟庄妮从没想过会这样。她狡猾的同袍正贴在她身上，七年了，身体曲线变得柔软无比，不是以前那个干瘦的女孩儿了，但都不及她的嘴唇柔软。该死，她们真的该做这种疯狂的事吗。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮永远都和捕猎的狼群一样躁动，她不愿意在这上面被一个身板还没弓坚硬的射手占便宜，更不愿意就这样不明不白没头没尾。她做张做势抚摸艾希时，不像她一样温叽叽地吻她，而只是冰封着脸盯对方，艾希也板着脸和自己对视，完全看不出和火热的交媾一丁半点的关系。</p>
<p>    她沉着嗓音问：“你回去之后还是会和那个男人同床吗？”</p>
<p>    艾希依旧冷着脸不回答她，但按住了瑟庄妮的手臂——它稍微有点不识风趣了。</p>
<p>    “说话啊！我知道你很擅长撒谎，你利用你的传说，整天假扮仁慈的领导者，利用他们的信仰，你借阿瓦罗萨之名将自己神化，实际上那都是假的。你唯独对我不愿意说谎对吧？我看得出，而当你每次对我沉默的时候，我就知道——你已经承认了——”</p>
<p>    没救了。——艾希这次真真切切地露出了这样的表情。瑟庄妮也觉得自己没救了，可她就是气不过。</p>
<p>    “我们能在这片陆地上存活千年，靠的都是传承。瑟庄妮。力量，信念和理想，只有传承下去，我们才能庇护更多的家人。”阿瓦罗萨的战母说着，红润的脸不可控制地有些温怒，“你以为是什么支撑着我走到了现在？是我母亲遗留给我的遗产，要打造阿瓦罗萨真正王座的决心——还有你这个永远长不大只知道送死的蠢货。”</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮狠狠地咬上她的嘴唇让她闭嘴，她咬破了艾希的嘴唇，艾希差点把她的舌头咬断。瑟庄妮嘶声松开，艾希不怕死地继续刺激她，她说：强者能行不可行之事。</p>
<p>    “少在这里挑衅我！”</p>
<p>    “这就是你的决心？瑟庄妮？你就是一个愚蠢的信者。你再装模作样，你也不会是我母亲。我们彼此彼此。”</p>
<p>    “我会摧毁你——艾希！”</p>
<p>    艾希又开始讽刺起她，像懒得管无理取闹的小孩。阿瓦罗萨和凛冬之爪的战母切切实实，是弗雷尔卓德声名远茂的强者，她们做他人做不到的事，统一部族，收纳贤才，挑战熊人族和失者，抵御外族入侵，质疑冰霜祭司，争抢弗雷尔卓德的女皇之位，在性///事进行到一半时停下打架斗殴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    凛冬之怒一锤在日光下凿出奇形怪状的大坑，瑟庄妮跳跃攀住那片凹槽，脚下是直挺挺的冰壁，和艾希用寒冰魔法制造出的冰梯。</p>
<p>    她突然发出一阵狂吼，将链枷锤了上去，粘住冰壁借力上扑，厚重的盔甲将她裹得似一只魁梧的熊，但飞跃时她身形轻盈有力如豹。一锤，两锤，她爬到了冰壑边缘，手套死死扣住了大地，白雪覆盖的该死的大地。</p>
<p>    她要抢先离开这个鬼地方，回到部落去。凛冬之爪敬畏的只有力量，战母空缺只会令部族陷入混乱。</p>
<p>    她再也不想看见艾希了。——瑟庄妮在心里这样狠狠地给自己挖一刀，转身望向脚下的冰壁，艾希还攀着一处凹槽，修长的身体盈盈一跃，踩到了最后一台阶梯上。</p>
<p>    我会通知你们部族的炉户来把你领回去的。瑟庄妮刚想这么喊，忽然意识到艾希镇定如常，丝毫没有对自己突然抛下她的行径意外。</p>
<p>    阿瓦罗萨的战母手握冰晶长弓，魔法箭矢在弓身上凝聚，放箭——八根细细的箭矢斜斜地插在冰壁上。她蹲身跳跃，踩着箭杆纵身飞上去，斗篷飘转，如一片顶着革布的幽灵。她一边轻盈地跳跃，一边放出更多供她落脚的箭矢。冻出能供瑟庄妮稳稳踩住的冰阶消耗巨大，可释放箭矢于她如呼吸般轻松。</p>
<p>    ——你从一开始就可以轻松逃离这个鬼冰壑。骗子。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮感到荒谬可笑，她举起了链枷，弓箭手青蓝的身影如箭般窜出了冰壑，仍紧握着长弓，甚至正张着弓搭着箭。她预料到了凛冬之爪的怒火。</p>
<p>    不自量力。瑟庄妮锤飞那些蚊虫叮咬般的箭矢，猛扑过去捶伤了她，将她按在地上揍。艾希血是冰冷的，不是温暖的。那当然，因为她们是寒冰血脉，魔法和臻冰令她们的血寒冷如雪。弓箭手已经没机会耍嘴皮子了，她咬破了瑟庄妮的肩膀，淋上同样冰凉的鲜血，她也早就使不出多少力了。</p>
<p>    尽管艾希不想看见，但的确来了——瑟庄妮一边抓着自己的斗篷，大粒泪珠从那张气得扭曲的脸上掉下来，它温热了一瞬，在艾希脸颊上冻成了冰。</p>
<p>    瑟庄妮的家人已经骂过她太多次爱哭鬼了，而艾希只见她哭过三次。第一次是她们立血誓成为姐妹，第二次是她们的决裂，第三次是她躺在冰冷湿臭的冰壑底下因打伤了自己偷偷抹泪。直到现在她们都二十三岁了，见她第三次掉泪，到现在的第四次，艾希才理解到瑟庄妮哭起来的原因究竟能有令人生气。</p>
<p>    凛冬之爪的战母最后放过了她，弗雷尔卓德还不能失去阿瓦罗萨的转世之人，不管那是不是谎言。瑟庄妮还不能失去她唯一的亲人，这是比臻冰还坚硬的事实。</p>
<p>    艾希浑身是血提着冰弓一瘸一拐地走，回头望了那个苦涩的高大的身影一眼，最后转身在透白冰原上落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>